


Day 29: Witches

by w_hope



Series: KHRWEEN 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Minor or Background KHR Girls, Minor or Background Kyouko, Minor or Background Vongola Tenth Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Witches!KHR Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Every year on Halloween’s night, for as long as Ryohei can remember, Kyoko wants the house all for herself. This year Ryohei tries to figure out why.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko & Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: KHRWEEN 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	Day 29: Witches

Every year on Halloween’s night, his parents and him are kicked out of the house.

Of course Kyoko doesn’t put it like that.

She uses her silver tongue with a sweet tone and a sweeter smile, and suddenly Ryohei wants nothing more than to sleep over one of his friend’s house for Halloween, and his parents have the urge to revive some romanticism in their couple by booking a room into some luxurious hotel.

Oh, they _do_ spend Halloween together, making the round of the neighborhood in their costumes, but then—

Then Kyoko claims the house for herself. Ryohei always wondered why.

Tonight is the night he will find out.

He jumps from the tree to the open window of his room, slips in quietly. He looks out for any sound, the house eerily quiet, but he knows Kyoko is there.

And Haru and Hana.

And I-Pin and Bianchi.

His phone rings, and he _dives_ under his bed, his heart boxing against his rib cage.

His eyes flick wildly in every direction, Sun flames enhancing his earring, but the house is as silent as before.

Ryohei fetches his phone from his sweater’s pocket. He has a message from Octopus-Head.

> _Well??? Anything to report?_

Ryohei _just_ got in the room, didn’t Octopus-Head see?

He silences his phone without answering, and crawls out from under the bed. He peers into the hallway, looks both ways, and comes out of the room on quiet steps.

Ryohei lights his ring, but thinks better of it, and enhances his sight with his flames instead. He makes his way down the hallway, his phone in front of him, video recording with the flash on.

He looks down the stairs, straight into Katsu’s eyes.

He freezes.

Katsu doesn’t meow, doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. She stares into his very soul, her black eyes shining, almost glowing, and all warmth seems to be sucked out of him.

She blinks once, and her eyes are now a pool of darkness, pupil and all.

A chill runs up Ryohei’s spine. It’s silly, he’s being silly, it’s just Katsu and he was always her favorite. Right?

Right.

_Right?_

Katsu puffs herself bigger, but her face stays neutral, doesn’t move an inch. Her shadow moves while she doesn’t—Ryohei _swears_ it does, he extremely has a supernatural eyesight right now after all.

Colorful lights from the ajar kitchen door shine over her body, red and yellow and green, and oh, of course it’s because of the lights.

Her shadow creeps over the first step, spreads all over it, and _oh_ , that’s definitely **_not_** because of the lights.

Ryohei’s feet stay rooted to the spot because he’s no coward. His hands shake, but only because he wants to record from all the angles.

Katsu’s shadow speeds up along the stairs, grows clawed hands, forms a face in the middle with slit eyes and jagged teeth in a Cheshire grin.

Ryohei blinks. The shadow tears itself from the stairs, claims the whole space from floor to ceiling, the only thing visible through its dark color being Katsu’s impossible darker eyes.

His phone vibrates a second before it swallows him.

Ryohei’s legs buckle up. He presses his forehead against the floor, his arms stretched out in front of him, maybe or maybe not praying to the Cat Demon to have mercy on his soul.

When he raises his head again, Katsu is nowhere to be seen. Ryohei checks his phone, ignores the crack on his screen.

There’s a text message from Tsuna.

> _Suspicious lights from the kitchen window. We’re trying to get closer. Be careful._

Ryohei lies down on the floor because it’s more discreet like that, and not because he doubts his legs would be able to support him.

He crawls down the stairs that way. It’s only when he lies just beside the kitchen door he’s able to hear the people he knew all along were there.

A litany of crazed whispers, of words he can’t make out. Giggling, high-pitched and almost like screeches. Rhythmic footsteps, and irregular thud sounds, like they’re hitting something on the floor.

There’s a foul smell coming from the kitchen from whatever they’re brewing, he somehow seems to never have enough of it anyway.

He catches a glimpse of their shadow now and then, and they’re circling something? Also wearing capes and some kind of large, pointy hat?

And is that a stick they’re holding?

Ryohei shakily rises on his knees, a hand on the wall to support him. He brings up his phone again, but turns off the flash.

But first, he needs to report to Octopus-Head and the others.

Takeshi sends him a text message before he can.

> _Abort mission! Abort mission! They_

Ryohei’s breath catches in his throat.

They _what?_

They **_what?_**

The kitchen’s door slams close. A strong wind rushes in the hallway, almost sends him flying back, roaring, _howling_.

It has Kyoko’s voice.

**[Onii-chan.]**

Ryohei slams his hands against his ears, and whips his head around. Kyoko’s not there.

His crushed phone bounces on the floor, and he swallows thickly, tastes the blood of his bitten tongue.

**[Onii-chan, how rude of you. Girls business are girls business** **_only_ ** **, didn’t mom and dad taught you that?]**

Cold fingers curl around his neck, squeezes his heart, and he blazes with Sun flames. The hallway grows dark, dark, _dark_ , and even like that he can’t see further than the length of his arm.

Ryohei whips around to the front door, and here’s Katsu, perfectly visible, blocking the way.

**[What did you see Onii-chan? Did you** **_see_ ** **something? Anything? Don’t lie to me.]**

Ryohei blindly makes for the bathroom, and locks himself inside. He falls on his knees, sticks Octopus-Head’s weird necklace in between his clasped hands, and prays.

He didn’t see anything, he isn’t lying, he wouldn’t lie to her, of course not, he’s _extremely_ sorry, he is.

If Ryohei could find his voice again he’d only extremely pray out loud to whatever god is above, to whatever U.M.A Octopus-Head thinks rules the world, to anyone able to save his soul right now.

He winces at the unbearable screeching sound, like Kyoko claws at the door.

**[Onii-chan, your sweet little sister just wants to talk.** **_Open the door_ ** **.]**

Ryohei jumps to his feet, weighs his whole body weight against the door. He prays harder than ever in his life.

The last thing he remembers from that night, is the door slowly creaking open anyway.

* * *

Ryohei wakes up in Tsuna’s front yard, at the bottom of their pile of bodies, to the blue sky above him.

He frees his arms from under them, claps his hands together, and thanks whoever it is who saw fit to let him live another day.

_Girls business are girls business_ ** _only_**.

Dully noted.

Next time Octopus-Head wants to go on a U.M.A.s hunt, he’ll just have to do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something that’s supposed to be scary! But it was all very purposefully “Crack treated Seriously”, so it’s okay if it didn’t scare you at all lol. I hope you found it fun at the very least.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
